


she lingers with me

by Lil_Redhead



Series: Mini CS One shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini missing scene from 5x22. Killian ponders over the image of Emma he carries in his pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she lingers with me

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about domestic!Killian and somehow had the idea that maybe he carries around Emma's picture with him, which comes in handy when he gets separated from her. I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

Killian feels the photograph in his pocket as heavy as if he were lugging around the entire galaxy within his leather jacket, close enough to grasp if he just reached for it.

Mary Margaret seems to notice the way his hand twitches, but if she’s thinking of making any comments, she decides against it. They’re all feeling a little helpless, but Killian feels like if he doesn’t flex his fingers wide, he may just take his anger out on the floor beneath him. It does little to soothe his frustration.

The picture in his pocket does not make it any easier. The picture of Emma Swan.

It’s the only one he has in his possession, so naturally he carries it on his person. He wishes he had it with him while he was in the underworld, because seeing her face would’ve made it all tolerable.

But really, he only decided to keep it in his possession as a slight precaution, never thinking in a million years the two of them would be separated again.

He should’ve known they’d be separated that same day. He knows he’ll make it back to her, but gods, he has no idea how the hell they’re going to manage it.  
Knowing Emma, she probably has no doubts that her family - himself included - would make it back her, because they _always_ do. It gives Killian hope, like being around the Charming family often does.

So he pulls out the picture, his heart immediately swelling upon seeing it. Why hasn’t he pulled it sooner?

She is _beautiful_. Killian isn’t aware of the affectionate smile slowly growing on his face like a blooming flower. He runs his fingers over the image of her face and has to remind himself that he’s alive. He can be with her if he just can make it through this.

Emma actually hates the picture, something that Killian simply cannot understand. It’s a candid, so she isn’t even in looking into the camera, but Killian had managed to snap it right when she was smiling over something that Henry said.

Everything about the image is perfect. The setting sun from the kitchen window illuminates her honey colored hair and her soft skin. She wears her red armor, unzipped and lovely. She has to be the most ravishing and exquisite being he has ever laid on.

“That’s a good picture of her,” David comments honestly. Killian feels a bit flustered, having been caught like a lovesick schoolboy swooning over a photograph of the girl he fancies.

“Aye, though I am sure any picture of her is exceptional.”

Mary Margaret tip toes over to them, silently requesting to see the image for herself. Her face illuminates the minute her eyes behold Emma Swan in picture form.

“What a lovely girl,” a meek voice murmurs from behind them. Killian turns to see the groundsman, standing near the cage’s door. Raising an eyebrow, Killian carefully puts the photograph back into his pocket. “Who is she?”

David is about to answer, but a word leave Killian’s mouth before he can stop them.

“My…” He pauses. His what? But he knows that there is only way to describe her in a way that does what they have justice. “She’s my true love.”  
The Charmings gawk at Killian, and he thinks he even hears Zelena scoff in the corner. In the midst of all the chaos, Killian barely had time with Emma to breathe, much less catch the the Charmings up on his love life.

“I’ve just traveled a very _very_ long way to come back to her side, which is why it is _imperative_ that you help us escape this place. So I can go back to her.” Killian’s determined tone seems to make the Groundsman squirm, but he meant every word of what he said. Their ally stutters over his words as he explains his plans on how he will unite Zelena’s wand and allow them a way home. When he’s gone, Mary Margaret is the first to speak.

  
“Killian,” she says. He isn’t sure what she’s thinking, because her tone is borderline suspicious and a tad bit shocked.

“It shouldn’t be news,” is all he says, before sitting back on the ground.

David is the next to speak, apparently very keen on getting the story out of the pirate. “Ah - I mean, wow! It’s definitely…Well, it’s not news, but she never…How? How’d you find out?” Killian knows mentioning the god of death is going to make Zelena frown, but Emma’s parents deserve to know.

“Hades lied about being able to find ambrosia, but he didn’t lie about the test to find it.” Killian softens at the memory of Emma _choosing him_ , and the warm smile that graced over her lips. The thought of it causes his head to fall back against the bars of their cell.

He loves her so ardently, so completely that if he doesn’t make it back to her soon, he is sure he’s going to die all over again.

If there is one thing Killian is _not_ going to do, it is wait around and mope. He is going to put every ounce of his energy into making it back to Storybrooke so that he could finally hold her and worship her like he’s been aching to.

And if he’s learned anything about True Love, it’s that you can’t separate it very easily.

 _I’m coming for you, love_ , he declares in his head. And something in him tells him that she heard it, and will be waiting.

He won’t make her wait long.


End file.
